


Friends Can Kiss Too

by yourbisexualfriend (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, Jealous Kara Danvers, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Kara Danvers, Sub Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yourbisexualfriend
Summary: Kara Danvers is a dork and Lena just loves to mess with her. They're two "friends", too stubborn to acknowledge that they do actually like each otherorHow 2x12 should have ended and everything after that





	1. the one where Lena rejects Supergirl - in a way

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Supercorp - or anything else. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Hello, I'd like a delivery to Catco Magazine, Kara Danvers." Lena said over the phone, a small smile visible on her face.

"Yes, today please, as soon as possible" "Yes, don't worry about the delivery, I will send a truck and a few men to carry the flowers." "Thanks a lot, my assistant will take care of the payment procedure. Have a good day." Lena hung up the phone. Jess had offered to take care of it, it was just a flower order after all but Lena wanted to handle it herself.

She hoped that Kara would like them, she had ordered plumerias - Kara told her that she liked her flowers, and that they reminded her of her mother the second time she came to her office, she didn't forget, how would she forget - and a few other types of flowers, mainly whites.

Lena was surprised to see Kara at her office the following afternoon. Of course, she thought that the other woman would send a small 'Thank you for the flowers' text or a short phone call, she had sent around 2.5 thousand dollars worth of flowers to her office. But seeing Kara Danvers in her office at 4.30 pm was one of the last things she was expecting that day.

 

She had to postpone a meeting a bit, but it wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for Kara. She was the CEO after all.

 

_I remembered that you liked the flowers in my office. Thank you for the article, you flatter me - L_

"Alex." Kara didn't have any reply. "Alex listen to me!" She shouted over the phone. "I have enough flowers in my office right now to make up a whole forest and I don't know what to do." Kara sounded hysterical, Alex barely held herself from bursting into laughter. She could imagine Kara pacing around the office, thinking of what to do.

"Alex! This is a serious matter. Should I bake her cookies? What if she's not the cookie type of person. She did like the donuts I got her. Okay, what about brownies? Or maybe… take out? No what am I saying, it's way too early for take-out. And she probably eats at the best restaurants in the world. I can't give her-" Kara was cut over the phone by her sister, who seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

 

"Okay, okay. I'll do what you said. I swear Alex, if you're wrong about this… I'm not heating your food with my heat vision for a month."  
 

//

 

Lena was 15 minutes late to her meeting with the board when Kara opened her arms to hug goodbye. _Oh no, she just has to, doesn't she?_ Lena's arms wrapped around Kara, feeling the reporter's arms around her for the first time. Her body was unexpectedly toned and pleasantly warm. Lena was cold against Kara's touch, making the Kryptonian shiver. Well, it probably wasn't the only reason, but Kara liked to blame it on the CEO.

 

Kara was about to leave the CEO's office when Lena decided to stop being a coward and speak her mind. "Kara, wait!"

Kara turned around and faced her, a glimmer of anticipation on her face. "I'd like to take you out to dinner. Friday night, if you're available. As a thank you."

"Well, the flowers were more than enough for a thank you _but_ …" Kara said quirkily, "if you insist, Friday night it is." she smiled. "Okay, I'll send a car to pick you up. How's 8?"

 

"Perfect" Lena sighed in relief, watching the Super as she left her office, leaving a stunned Lena Luthor behind.

Luthors were known to be cool, calm and collected, it was one of the many things her family took pride in. But with a girl like Kara Danvers, it was much harder. Of course Lena would never make it show, but she couldn't help but be amazed by the reporter. She just had an effect on her, one that nobody else seemed to have.

 

Lena spent the rest of her day , and night, stuck in the office, meeting after meeting. The worst thing about being the CEO of a multi-national company was that when your meetings were over, your conference calls started. She could have scheduled them according to the US time zone but she didn't really mind staying up. Even if she had gone home, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep.

 

It was around 3 am and she had just ended her call with Singapore when she saw a flash of blue ,red and yellow fly past her office. It wasn't a bird nor a plane. It was Supergirl. Lena saw the girl fly by her balcony again, slowing down as she reached the edge.

"Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena asked, surprised by the visit by the Kryptonian. It hadn't been more than a week since their last encounter and even though they weren't exactly strangers, Lena didn't think that they were on a stop-by-your-office-at-3-am level yet. "Well, I was flying around the city and saw your lights. Thought I would stop by and see how you were. How are you, by the way?" Kara sounded extremely differently as Supergirl.  It was something that she envied, how confident and at times cocky Supergirl could be. But wasn't it so stupid, that she was jealous of _herself_?

"I'm fine, but why come at this time? Have trouble sleeping?" Lena asked, typing up an email. She wasn't bothered enough to look up to the Super. She did find the other woman attractive, nobody could deny the attractive features she had. But after today's encounter with Kara, she just wasn't interested. Besides, it was a very critical period of time for L-Corp, and her company _always_ came first.

  
"Something like that, I guess." Kara tried not to show that she was disheartened from the Luthor's negligence. _What if she just wasn't interested anymore? What if she just didn't find her attractive?_ She expected Lena to reply with a flirty comeback something teasing like a 'I can help you with that' but  the CEO had kept her silence, still typing on her computer.

"I could give you a ride home- if you would like? Much faster than a car." Kara was starting to lose her calm after the unusual attitude of the Luthor, sounding a lot like Kara rather than Supergirl. Lena caught the tone change in the girls voice, "I have some more work to do. But thank you for the offer. You should go and have some rest, you _do_ have a city to save, after all."

"Good night, Lena." Kara looked at Lena with her baby blue eyes, the tiniest resemblance of a smile on her face. It reminded Lena of Kara, but she couldn't be that foolish.

 

"Good night, Supergirl."

 

Lena watched after Supergirl, thinking of Kara before going back to her work.


	2. the one where Lena's just too good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for the late update, i had a lot going on recently. this is a bit longer one, hope you like it! tell me what you think of the way im writing Kara/Lena and what you would like. 
> 
> Also: I'm going on a different direction so I changed the title!

Kara Zor-El had had countless encounters with deadly criminals, but she had never been as frightened as she was that Friday night. Well, on Earth at least. _Nothing_ could compare to being forced to leave her dying planet as a little kid, and having the responsibility to take care of her cousin.  Okay, maybe she was being a little too dramatic but she was a nervous wreck, to say the least.

 

She player around with her necklace, it was one passed on her from her mom. The gemstone reminded her of Lena's eyes, the perfect shade of green that gave her a sense of calm. _Maybe that's what makes me gravitate to her. But no, it's just her. Her as a whole, her as a person. Not her power, her company, her money, and not_ just _her eyes. Her with everything that she is._  The young reporter did not know much about the CEO. Yes, they were friends and she considered them pretty close but Lena was not one to open up easily. But Kara was a good judge of character, and she knew that Lena was an amazing person.

 

She only wore her necklace to special occasions, on a couple of birthdays and on graduation. It calmed her down, it gave her something to hold on to.

 

 She looked at her reflection in the mirror, a nice midnight blue dress that wrapped around her curves and highlighted her blue eyes. Her hair was braided into a French braid, wearing her signature glasses. _Don't want to blow my cover by letting my hair down_ , Kara thought letting out a small chuckle.

 

Her timer - it was such a Kara thing to do, _of course_ she had set a timer to make sure that she wouldn't be late - went off at 7.55 pm. Kara went over herself a few more times, playing around with her hair a few more times before making her way down. A black Mercedes was waiting in front of the building, and the chauffeur opened the door for her as Kara went outside. _This is probably the most expensive car that has parked in front of this building._ "Miss Luthor will be joining you at the restaurant, she had a conference call to attend that will be ending in a few minutes." he said, closing the door after Kara.

 

Kara smiled softly as she found a bouquet of white Plumerias by her seat with a note attached. She picked up the small paper that felt silky against her hand _Even her note cards are expensive, does she import them or something?_ and found a small handwritten note on it.

 

_I'm really sorry, but I might be a little late._

_xo_

_Lena_

 

x

 

Kara arrived at the restaurant and walked up the stairs. Rao, was it a fancy restaurant. Kara had heard of it, it was a restaurant run by a michelin starred French chef. It was the only restaurant with two michelin stars in National City, and reservations had to be made months before. Which meant that either Lena had crazy physics abilities and knew that she'd be coming to this restaurant with Kara three months ago or she had been planning this since the day they met. Or that Lena was Lena, and she pulled some strings and made it work.

 

The hostess, a tall, raven haired woman with a nicely tailored black dress welcomed Kara with a warm smile.  "Miss Luthor is waiting for you, Miss Danvers." she said as she escorted Kara to her table. Kara scanned the restaurant but had no sight of Lena, _maybe she was outside or in some other part of the res-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the woman led her through a corridor and up from a fancy, marble staircase. It led them to a black door which seemed to lead them to the rooftop. She had heard about the restaurant, but no one had ever mentioned that they had a rooftop area. 

 

The woman opened the door and smiled, looking at Kara in a way that screamed _You're such a lucky woman_ and when she saw Lena Luthor, she knew that she was indeed a very lucky woman.

 

 

.

 

 

Lena could not stop the thoughts running through her mind. Was it too much? What would Kara think? Was it pretentious of her to go this far? _Did Kara actually want to get to know Lena? Lena Luthor._ Luthor _. What if- Stop._

 

Although  she didn’t make it show, a playful smirk and two piercing green eyes that pulled Kara to her. There was just something about her gaze that the other woman could not avoid.

 

"Kara, you look stunning."

 

Kara pauses for a second, trying to take in everything. She is having dinner with Lena. In a rooftop of a two michelin star restaurant, that doesn't even offer rooftop seating. Lena just told her that she look stunning  and wait- Is this a date?

 

"I understand that you're fond of standing, but you know that they have chairs here too, right?" Lena smirks, _Oh she would be great friends with Maggie for sure. They both just love to tease and annoy people_.

 

"I- yes. Of course, I do. It's just that this and you and the roof and everything-" Lena let out a soft chuckle, making Kara weak in her knees. "It's all so perfect. And you look absolutely beautiful. And I just. I'll sit." Kara takes a breath, both Lena and the waiter that has been holding out Kara's seat barely hold themselves together. Kara's just so damn cute and Lena can't fight being amused by her babbling.

 

The waiter leaves after Kara says a 'Thank you' with a soft smile on her face, leaving the two women alone.

 

Lena and Kara enjoyed their candlelight dinner, starting off with some lighthearted conversation, Lena constantly teasing Kara and Kara blabbing in return. As Lena drank her second glass of an excellent Cabernet Sauvignon, her teasing started to be a bit more like flirting and Kara eased up, making a decent job in flirting back.

 

Kara knew that this wasn't hard for Lena at all. Before  Lex went mad and the whole incident with her mother, the Luthor name was known for only their company, money and the smugness that came with it. And Lena was known to be a player. There had been nights where Lena returned home with more then multiple people, men or women. She made her way to page 4 almost every weekend after a night out clubbing and partying, surrounded by beautiful people that would line up to spend the night with her.

 

It was the Lena Luthor charm, the smirk and the gaze. It was irresistible.

 

As they went on with their dinner, Kara having multiple heart attacks as Lena ordered their food with a perfect French accent and an octave low CEO voice. _Oh, I would love to hear her talk more in French._   "Vous aimez français, mademoiselle?" Lena asked huskily as she picked up the other woman's expression. Kara's limited knowledge of french from High School let her breathe out a weak "Oui", never breaking Lena's strong gaze. As entree was served they started talking about more serious topics. Lena went on about how she never felt accepted by the Luthors, how Lex was the one to make her feel safe and at home. Kara went on to talk about her adoption and getting used to the Danvers, not revealing that she was Supergirl. She knew that Lena might have already figured it out, but she still needed some more time. It wasn't because she was a Luthor, her last name meant nothing to Kara it was just a set of letters. And she did trust Lena, but it just wasn't time yet.

 

They were about to order the dessert, Lena smiling at the way Kara intricately studied the menu, going over every detail and component. She knew that the reporter wanted to order more than one dessert. The CEO could read Kara, and she had made it clear that she was very fond of food on multiple occasions. They ended up ordering four desserts, Kara smiling widely with a child-like happiness on her face. Lena loved how naïve and innocent she could be.

 

"Kara there's something I want to-"  
"I need to ask you some-"

 

"You first, mine isn't that important." Lena said, she just wanted to learn Kara's view on a new device that she was planning.

"Okay, um. I don't want to make it awkward but- This was really nice. I loved it, I mean I really got to learn more about you and just- I was wondering. If…"

"If what, Kara?" Lena asked with a low voice and a smirk on her face, she knew what the reporter was going to ask. And when she first planned it, she wasn't sure of it herself. But she really hoped that it could be. Even though she hadn't known Kara for a long time, they had established a mutual trust, a fairly strong one. Lena still had a lot that she left unknown about herself. And it _did_ give her a mysterious air, which drew many people to her - and later on to her penthouse bedroom - in her days before _everything_.

"Is this a date?" She asked nervously. She wouldn't mind if it was one, but she didn't want to put herself and Lena in an awkward position if Lena had no intentions in dating her and this was just a friendly dinner. Luthors were known for their extravagant actions, so it wouldn't be unexpected if she had set this up only for a dinner.

 

"Do you want it to be one?" Lena said, every inch of Kara's body vibrating with the words. _Do I want it to be? Yes. Yes, I do._

 

Kara felt her purse vibrating, it was Alex calling. She wouldn't have called if it wasn’t a Supergirl emergency, she knows that I'm with Lena. Shoot, I'm screwed.

 

"I- I'm really sorry I need to pick this up. It's my sister and she wouldn't have called unless it's an emergency." Kara saw Lena's face turn into a frown. Alex just had to call at this exact moment, hadn't she? Okay, this wasn't her fault but Kara could not keep herself from blaming her.

"It's okay, I understand." Lena said stoically, not letting her emotions get to her. Kara came back with a nervous and sorry expression on her face. "I'm really sorry, I have to go. Family emergency. Everything was lovely, I- I'm going to find a way to make it up to you, I promise." she took Lena in a quick hug, before rushing to the restaurant exit.

 

She left without answering Lena's question.

 

 

 

_Of course, this was going to happen. The moment I opens up to someone, tell about my past, trust them. I am Lena Luthor after all, I can never be enough. I can't be trusted. Or loved. I thought that Kara would have been different but- I was wrong. I'm Lena Luthor, and I won't ever deserve anyone's love._

 

Lena poured her fifth - or sixth? She lost count - glass of whiskey, looking over to the city at night. The liquor was starting to get to her, as she nearly tipped over her balcony. She went over the skyline to see if the girl of steel was out there, watching out for her like she had been before but she had no sight of her.

 

  _Where are you, Supergirl? Am I not enough for you either?_

 

Lena's phone lit up with three text messages, when she was 7 glasses in and her vision was slightly messed up.

 

>               Lena, I'm so sorry I had to leave like that earlier.         _4.28 am_

 

> The answer is a yes.           _4.28 am_

 

> I hope that you're sleeping right now, good night. xx             _4.49am_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> Find me at tumblr @yourbisexualfriend


End file.
